


Many (First) Meetings

by Albiona



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Conversation Fic, First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, JLA - Freeform, Justice League of America - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiona/pseuds/Albiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is invited to a party for the Justice League. Oliver's late, so she starts meeting people on her own.</p>
<p>(I picked people who I thought would be fun for Felicity to meet, not any specific team dynamic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many (First) Meetings

“Hello, you must be Felicity. I’m Superman. Welcome to the Watchtower.”  
“Thanks. Nice party. Nice suit, too. Very, bold. I’m guessing you don’t do most of your crime-fighting at night.”

*-*-*

"I am Wonder Woman. Diana, immortal princess of the Amazons."  
"Felicity Smoak. MIT class of ’09. Pretty mortal if last winter’s stomach virus is any indication."

*-*-*

“Well, hello. I’m Green Lantern. I’ve been entrusted with a ring of power that makes me Earth’s representative into an elite organization of guardians.”  
“I’m Felicity Smoak. I have been entrusted to tell the Arrow when he's being an idiot and I talk too fast and too much. But not about the things that matter. I mean, when the Arrow's being an idiot it matters and I tell him and he stops. Mostly. Normally. But I can keep a secret. Promise."

*-*-*

"Hello. I'm Starfire, princess of Tamaran in the Vegan solar system, visiting your planet and protecting your people."  
"Oh. Hi. Um, thanks? Welcome. I mean, welcome to Earth. Unless you’re older than me. Or have been here longer than I’ve been alive. I can't tell. You don't even have pupils. And thanks, for the protecting. Wish I'd known you were doing it! I would've, you know, said thanks. On Twitter or something."

*-*-*

"Hello. I'm Mera, Queen of Atlantis."  
"What's with all the Queens?"

*-*-*

“Hi, I’m Felicity. Who are you?”  
“I’m Batman.”  
“Oh. Okay.”

*-*-*

"Hi! I'm Lois Lane. I'm a journalist for the Daily Planet, but not here so don’t worry. Everything’s off the record. Here, I’m Superman’s girlfriend."  
"Hi! I'm Felicity Smoak. I’m an executive assistant, but I used to be in IT, which meant everything was off the record because I can destroy anything on the internet. Mostly. Pretty sure. Haven’t had a problem yet anyway.”

*-*-*

“Good evening. Are you Felicity? I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis and ruler of the oceans.”  
“Felicity. You’re awfully dry to be the ruler of the oceans, but I see the fish theme here. Why can’t you stop whale hunting? I wanted to ask your wife but she’s intimidating.” 

*-*-*

“I’m Cyborg. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Felicity. I love tech. It’s pretty much my first love, never lets me down. So it’s very, very nice to meet you.”

*-*-*

“Hello. I’m Hawkgirl.”  
“Oh. Hi. I’m Felicity. Girl. I guess that makes me happy. Like it makes you a hawk. Nice wings by the way. Pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to mention the wings. Sorry. I do that. With everyone. Especially the Arrow. I’m here with him. Except, he’s late. But he’s used to it. Used to the talking, I mean, not being late. But he’s late a lot. At home. Is he late a lot here?”

*-*-*

"Greetings, Felicity. I am J'onn, Martian Manhunter. Congratulations on your pregnancy. Would you like to know the gender of your child?"  
"The frack?"

*-*-*

"Bar—I mean—Bartender! Let’s have a round for The Flash!"  
"Hey, Felicity."  
"Hey. What's with the green guy? He told me I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, wow, really? Congrats! I had no idea. What'd the Arrow say when you told him?"  
"I am not pregnant."  
"Uh, yeah. If J'onn said so, I'm pretty sure you are. His vision through living tissue is unprecedented. More like an MRI than an X-ray."  
"Oh, frack."  
"So... still glad the Arrow joined the Justice League of America?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
